The Malfoy Family: Dinnertime
by Simply Bulisen
Summary: Another glimpse at Dracos life and now extended family! Draco Neville Slash Mpreg Fluff OneShot


**One-Shot**

**Warning: SLASH, mentions of MPREG**

**Pairing: DM/NL**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, JKR Rowling does**

**

* * *

**

**The Malfoy Family Part2 **

Draco smiled as he watched his family, his husband Neville sitting on the couch holding both of his newborn sons, Gavin and Chander, while his oldest son and only daughter met their brothers for the first time.

"Anna wasn't that small." Five year old David said with a frown.

Anna looked at her brother for a moment before going back too watching the twins in her mother's arms, her eyes big with awe.

"No but she had much more space, Chander and Gavin had to share so they are a bit smaller otherwise your mummy would have exploded." Draco smiled when Neville glared his way half-heartedly.

Non the less it was the truth, the last month of the pregnancy the skin on Neville's stomach had been so stretched Draco had worried about his husband bursting.

After shifting Gavin too Draco's arms Neville smiled at David and Anna. "Daddy is just being mean, I would not have exploded." He sent another glare towards Draco.

When he wasn't looking anymore Draco nodded towards the children at the floor forming a 'he's lying' silently with his lips all the while pointing at Neville.

"I'm not blind Draco." Neville said, never looking at him instead unbuttoning his shirt too feed Chander who had started becoming a little red in the face before starting to cry.

Snorting Draco looked over at his older children that snickered behind their hands at him, he really should know better than to try offending his husband behind his back, it never worked.

After having David, Neville seemed to have developed eyes in the back of the head or some kind of sixth sense.

Draco had never figured out how Neville did it but his husband knew without looking if Draco or one of the children tried to steal a brownie, he knew even if he wasn't in the same room or even at the same floor.

He would also know who took the brownie if he got home and there where a empty space on the plate where he had left the warm brownies, fresh from the oven, smelling oh so delicious.

Draco felt his mouth water, Neville hadn't been able to make them any brownies for over a month now.

"Neville, love could you possibly be the sweetest person in the whole wide world and make us some brownies?" Seeing Neville's shocked expression going over towards anger he hurried to continue.

"Not that you aren't the sweetest person in the whole world anyway you know. It's just been sooooooo long since you where able to cook or bake anything and we have really started to hate takeout and we love your cooking and I promise to watch the… eh offspring if you do! Pretty Please?" Draco begged and fluttered his eyelashes.

"The offspring?" Neville had his eyebrow raised in a Snape-like manner that actually scared Draco a little.

"Yes eh you know how David is a big boy and don't need a babysitter so he will help me." He tried to explain without setting David off, David had claimed to be a big boy some weeks ago and refused to have a babysitter or having his parents "watch" him, only children needed to be watched.

Neville nodded before shifting Chandler to burp him before butting his shirt. "Just don't expect anything fancy." He put the baby down in a bassinet that they had temporarily placed in the living room. After telling Anna and David to behave he went to the kitchen to cook dinner.

Draco smiled, no more takeout, he had come to hate hamburgers, pizza and noodles, and strangely enough so had Anna and David after the first few weeks.

Anna had asked over and over again why Draco couldn't cook something. Draco just flushed red with embarrassment while David told her about the only time Draco had cooked and how it had tasted worse than uncle Sev's potions.

It was at times like that Draco regretted only having house elves that could clean do the dishes. The first time he had tasted Neville's cooking he had removed the only cooking house elf he had from his house, giving her to Potter as a gift too his orphanage.

Draco knew he was spoiled, what with having home cooked meals ever day, a beautiful husband he was in love with, four wonderful children, a great job with a high salary and a big mansion to live in with his amazing family.

He looked over at David who was plying with his toy cars and smiled. David was the reason he married Neville in the first place.

They had slept together at the celebration party in honour of Voldermort's fall in the beginning of their seventh year at Hogwarts. Draco had woken with a enormous headache and hangover the morning after but alone in bed so he had assumed that Neville wanted nothing more.

A little disappointed he had moved on with his life until two months later when Neville had told him he was pregnant with Draco's child.

At first he had been shocked, then just as Neville had started to turn away from him with ears in his eyes Draco had proposed too Neville who had fainted with relief. Pregnancy and no marriage were not looked lightly upon in the wizarding world.

Now here they were, twenty-two and twenty-three years old, in love and with a growing family. Neville stayed home most of the time, when not tending to some plants over at Hogwarts and Draco owned a cauldron company. Snape still worked as a potion teacher at Hogwarts and the scared students blew up several cauldrons a week, it was good business.

"Is mummy doing the food daddy?" Anna looked at him with big hopeful eyes. Draco smiled and nodded before rising to put Gavin in the bassinet. "Are you sure?" After over a month of takeout it seemed his little princess didn't dare to hope for too much.

"Yes baby I'm sure. Wanna show me when you dance?" The three year old nodded before running too her room to put on her small crown and a pink princess dress. She soon came back smiling when Draco waved his wand and soft music seemed to come from nowhere.

She then started jumping around doing pirouettes and steps he didn't know counted as dancing, sometimes during the "dancing" he had to bite his tongue not to laugh instead he smiled and clapped his hands every now and then.

David sat by the table ignoring his sister in favour of drawing something in a big colouring book he had gotten for Christmas.

Just after the "dance" was over and Anna sat resting on Draco's lap Neville announced that dinner was ready.

While David and Anna went to wash up he moved the bassinet over to the kitchen, the dining room was just to big for only them so the usually ate in the kitchen or in the living room.

He couldn't help but smile when he smelled and saw the food on the table, his stomach growled in agreement with is nose and eyes, finally no more take out!

"It's just pasta and some fruit salad with ice cream for dessert but it either that or takeout." Neville said as if he was afraid anyone would start to whine about the food but both the children and Draco smiled.

Draco piled up some pasta at David's and Anna's plates then he started to cut it to small pieces for Anna and bigger ones for David, while doing so Draco wondered if there was any drool running down his chin, he had never been able to resist Neville's pasta sauce.

"Mummy is it true that when daddy cooks it tastes more yuck than uncle Sev's potions?" Anna asked after swallowing her first spoonful of carefully cut up pasta.

Neville started laughing, David snickered and Draco once again flushed red.

** End**

**Please Review and let me know what you think about it!**


End file.
